


《布莱克老宅》（食尸鬼）

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原《食尸鬼》，重新修文，已完结。贴吧地址：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3913822749</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
1.  
     哈利回到了布莱克老宅，老宅里到处漂浮着尘埃。他从玄关穿过走廊直到客厅，四处破败陈腐、摆着血腥的收藏。楼梯口杵畸形的巨大的人腿，漆金雕花木框里裱着小妖的头颅、烛台上立着弯曲的手指……。  
     哈利忙活了一整天，但仍有许多怪东西吊在天花板、挂在墙壁上。老宅里的灰尘因为他的闯入飞扬得更厉害了，呛人、窒息。它们在穿过黑暗的阳光的照射下疯狂地运动、上蹿下跳，十分恼人。那些无法计数的、无处可去的尘埃就像沙尘暴过境后一样，细细密密地铺在他目之所及的地方，飘扬在他身周昏暗的空间里。他呆立在那儿。他嘴角疲惫地下垂，干涩的眼睛看着大粒小粒的沙尘。唉，他徒劳无功的笨拙的劳动改变不了哪怕一点点这冥顽的老屋。  
忽然，哈利听到水声从盥洗室传来，一阵阵的，他立刻抬起眼睛，仿佛那水就在眼前有力地击打着洗碗槽。哈利转身绕过东倒西歪的椅子、穿过门廊、跨进盥洗室，他看到水龙头的水发出黯淡的银光。哈利拧紧水龙头，让它停止了尖叫。这时，他注意到盥洗室有不寻常的痕迹，他立刻凑近仔细观地察着那些痕迹——也许这座老宅并不是空无一人——哈利的心砰砰跳了起来。  
   
2.  
     伏地魔，他正趴在地上，头骨又黑又小，细长的鼻孔正轻轻出气。他的手指都弯着，又瘦又干，他的眼睑耷拢下来，眼睑底下目光浑浊。  
他在刚出生的时候，死亡就前来告知他这是不可抗拒的命定之事——母亲在一片鲜血中产下他之后变得冰冷僵硬，死亡这事儿就把他给吓坏了。因此他给自己起了这个名字，大意是飞离死亡，念出来有吓人的气势。他用尽全力飞越死亡之巅，可年轻时疯狂的试验压得他老年人的脊背更佝偻了。  
     他趴在地上，身后拖着他那失败的痕迹。像块蒸干了的破布。  
     他还想抵抗、想逃离、想变得像针尖一样细小，然后溜走。  
   
3.  
    哈利看见伏地魔的瞬间，一种复杂的惊奇的情绪击中了他，让他就像规整华美的婚宴上一块铺得平平整整的桌布，突然被一把抓起来那样，上头的盘碟纷纷滑落，疯狂地响起乒乒乓乓的声音。一切都乱了秩序。  
    过了一会儿，他把伏地魔拖进屋了。  
   
4.  
    桌子上的酒杯里盛着烈酒，倒映着火光。火焰正一边将空气烤得酥麻，一边舔舐着漆金的木框，几颗精怪的头颅黑黑小小的，在火舌里忽隐忽现。屋里的两个人被红色的火光笼罩着。哈利整理着伏地魔身上的毛毯，他的手温暖而有力，为伏地魔把死神暂拒门外。


	2. Chapter 2

1\.   

     伏地魔醒了。他一看到哈利双眼立刻射出金光，很难想象一个垂死的人（也许他是别的什么东西）还有这样的精力来表达赤裸裸的渴望、愤怒和嫉妒。   

    哈利把他的脑袋托起来，倾斜杯子，把水缓缓倒进伏地魔嘴巴里，而伏地魔一边喝着水，一边看着哈利手指头上的纹路和颜色。喝完水时，伏地魔抬起了——他竟然还有力气——他抬起手并抚上哈利的手指，但哈利立刻挣脱了那骷髅般的爪子，那爪子被挥出去，掉在沙发上。哈利看了一眼伏地魔，站起来，去了盥洗室。  

 

2.

     “我是这栋屋子的主人，您可以叫我哈利。”哈利边擦着手上的水珠边说，“我在后花园发现您时，您看起来像是想刨个坑把自己埋了。”

     “不！”伏地魔喘着气打断了他：“不！我是在寻找食物！”

     “哦……”哈利看着他，“好吧。” 伏地魔不说话了，紧紧闭起眼睛，手指头还用力地蜷着。

 

3.

     “我该怎么称呼您?”哈利问。

     “我是伏地魔王。”

     “王？”   

     伏地魔发出低低的嘶嘶声，哈利听了笑了起来，“我捡到了一个王！”   

     伏地魔听了立刻把嘴巴闭成了一条线，眼睛平视前方。

 

4\.   

     哈利在换衣服，伏地魔偶然清醒了，他看到了哈利在他面前裸露的身体，健康、年轻，疏于运动的四肢覆着苍白的皮肤，汗毛乖顺地垂在上面。而哈利也注意到了他浑浊的老眼透露出来的、毫不掩饰的愤怒和垂涎，对活着的躯体的嫉妒，还有对自己不能动弹的身体的恼怒，这些情绪耗费了伏地魔不少精力。  

 

5.

     “您在这里呆了多久？”

     “我来的时候已经是一八七几年了。”   

     伏地魔说话干巴巴的，说完就耷下嘴角合上眼睛。他没有头发、没有鼻子，松垮垮的皮覆盖在嶙峋如柴的瘦骨之上，布满了老人斑。

     “可我小时候没有见到你。”哈利说。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

1.

      哈利走出了客厅，把灰尘都踩进纵横交错的地毯纤维里去了。窗外的阴风呼啸着刮过，枯枝败叶们都被卷起来，打在玻璃上噼里啪啦地响着……屋子里静得不可思议。

      在哈利小时候，常常扒窗户木头，他想把它打开。这一举动总能立刻引来老仆人克利切的咒骂和布莱克夫人的尖叫，这时小天狼星——哈利的教父——就会冲出来对着自己的老妈怒吼一通。

     “小天狼星！滚出去！” “我早就被除名了，老女人！”

     “带上这个杂种！”布莱克夫人指着哈利，小哈利呆望着那根尖锐的手指头。

     “哈利的血比你更像纯种人类！”小天狼星推开了拦住他的克利切、一把抓住布莱克夫人的手腕：“来吧，我带你去，我知道你喜欢那地方，贵族的见证，愚蠢的、愚蠢！”

     布莱克夫人挣扎着尖叫，撕咬着小天狼星的手臂，把他的衬衫划烂了。哈利看了一眼倒在地上呻吟的克利切，跑出客厅紧跟在教父身后上楼。

     “回房间里去，哈利。”小天狼星叫道：“等我制服这个老女人……”

     “我不去！我不去！”布莱克夫人哭喊起来，“可怜我吧！我是你妈妈！”

     小天狼星狠狠地拖着她，发白的手指在她手腕上摁出红印，布莱克夫人用尽力气扯着自己的手，小天狼星怒吼起来：“那就去你自己的房间好好呆着！”说完撞开一扇门，把她扔进去，用力而迅速地关上门，上锁。

     “她为什么害怕？”

     “哦！哈利！”小天狼星转过身，手臂放到身后，“没什么，每个古老的家族都有自己的秘密。”

     “什么地方？”哈利追问。 “停放着布莱克族人尸骨的地方。”小天狼星低下头，小声而快速地说，“我不想吓到你，哈利。”

     哈利看着教父，摇了摇头，“死人吓不倒我。”

     “詹姆的儿子，勇敢的孩子。”  

   

     哈利拿着烛台走上楼梯，台阶发出的嘎吱声在空荡的宅邸里飘荡。他走过布莱克夫人的房间，走过小天狼星的房间，停在自己小时候的房间门口，这小屋子的天花板上是阁楼，哈利刚住进布莱克宅时，夜里他会听到阁楼上传出敲击声，吓得他睡不着，他只好向教父求助。

   “我们都叫他食尸鬼。在我小时候，甚至我爷爷小时候它就在那儿敲了。”

   “食尸鬼？”

   “我也不知道那是什么，楼下还放着一支非人类的腿呢，也许有一天我们的邻居也会变成摆设。”小天狼星话音刚落，头顶就传来敲击声，似乎比之前都要用力，“我只是开玩笑。”小天狼星挑起眉毛补了一句，哈利笑了起来。  

 

2.

     哈利打开自己小时候房间的门，天花板塌陷了，有个黝黑的大口子,好像阴风都从那儿吹下。他试着把衣柜拖到那底下，搬来椅子爬上衣柜。但他没有立刻站起来把头伸进天花板里，他想那么做，头皮却发麻得厉害，心跳鼓鼓。

    “如果有食尸鬼，他也在楼下躺着呢。”哈利告诉自己，但过了好一会儿，他还是举着烛台，从衣柜上下去了。   

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

1.

      哈利远远地看着伏地魔，他躺着，眼皮都没抬一下，说：“我饿了。”

     “你是食尸鬼。”

      哈利听到伏地魔从鼻孔哼了一声，“那是你们给我起的该死的外号。”

      哈利一边看着伏地魔，一边带上手套，把锅从壁炉里提出来，里头的汤疯狂冒着泡，问：“你靠吃尸体活着？”

      伏地魔警惕地睁开眼睛，转头看着哈利阴晴不明的脸、年轻有力的双手和随时会被泼过来的那锅滚烫的浓汤——天知道这小鬼为什么突然杀气腾腾，他急忙挣扎着直起上半身反驳哈利的话，这个动作让他累得够呛，他喘着气，带着嘶嘶声辩驳：“当然不！你为什么这么问……”

     “你在紧张，为什么？”

     “因为你随时准备杀了我！”

     伏地魔的嘴唇肉很薄，他激动地说话时露出了里面的牙。看，他牙齿多尖，哈利想，和他的皮肉一点也不相称。

     “我不需要吃东——我很长一段时间都不需要吃任何东西！”

     “很长时间？我发现你的时候你还在后花园刨肉呢！”

     “好孩子……”伏地魔气喘吁吁地说，他用手臂撑着自己，“能让你相信我的只有你自己，我多说无益……但是我还是希望你能根据事实说话。”

     “我只是一个老人家，我做了些努力延长我的寿命，你知道尼可·梅勒吗？他活了六百多岁，他只需要喝西风饮朝露……。”

     哈利犹豫了，尽管他没有听过这个名字。

 

2.

     哈利依旧感到反胃，死人头发好像还缠在手指缝里。

     他为了找出伏地魔食尸的证据，把阁楼上所有棺材里的骨头装进麻袋里拖到后花园，借着阴阴的天光在寒风里查看骨头上是否有被啃咬的痕迹。伏地魔对他这一做法嗤之以鼻，并时不时地嘲讽他，直到哈利喂了他一勺滚烫的汤水为止。这些恶心的、该死的努力可是为了证明你没有食尸，为了你的清白！哈利愤愤地想着，在水龙头下用力地搓着手指头。

 

3.

    “你杀过多少人？”哈利问道，伸着手指头烤火，但目光没有在火上，而是聚集在伏地魔身上。他在伏地魔身上投放了几乎百分之百的注意力，以至于伏地魔只要哼一声他就知道他想吃饭还是想撒尿；而当他和伏地魔对话时，他的视力一下子变得敏锐起来，捕捉着对方脸上每一条褶子微妙的运动，脑袋总是飞快地运作，判断对方说的话有多可靠，说话的动机是什么。

    伏地魔又恢复了倨傲的模样，仿佛那天被吓得冒汗最后晕倒的事根本没发生过，“你凭什么认定我是杀人狂呢？”

    “如果您所言属实，您已经老得可以入土了——我很遗憾您没有在百年前入土。”哈利加重了语气，“我大胆地假设，您通过一些不合法的手段来……”

    伏地魔冷哼一声：“你含糊其辞，你想让我生气，你想让我失去理智好达成你鬼鬼祟祟的目的！”他怒视着哈利，“不要小看我！小子！”

   “您生气起来越来越中气十足了，看来我要继续遗憾了。”

    伏地魔听了哈利的话自得地咧嘴笑了起来。

   “您要什么时候想对我动手可得提前告诉我。”

   “不，我不会杀人。”伏地魔突然意味不明地笑了，“准确来说，是不需要再杀人。”

   “感谢上帝。”哈利笑着说，“我今天有公事要处理，您好好休息。”

   “滚蛋吧。”

   “真粗俗。”

   “我可不是什么绅士。”

   哈利笑了一下，整理好领子，出门了。


	4. Chapter 4

1.

阴云覆盖着伦敦，冬日里墨色的树枝桠张牙舞爪地撑着天，哈利在图书馆里翻看着先祖的笔记，渴望从其中找到关于伏地魔的，哪怕一点蛛丝马迹。

“哈利。”

哈利闻言抬起头，无声地咧嘴笑起来，赫敏！

赫敏放下书包，笑着看着哈利：“想不到你也有来图书馆的时候——哦！”赫敏发出一声赞叹。

“我教父家族的一些遗物。”

赫敏细细地抚摸着装饰着金边的牛皮封面，盯着上面的花体字，轻轻地翻开了它，她的声音听起来轻飘飘的，“你想找什么？”

“我想看看他们的笔记里有没有提到伏地魔、Lord、长寿、永生什么的…”

“只有这几本吗？”赫敏把它们都拿起来看了一遍，又放下来，带上手套，“伏地魔？”

“这可能只是个化名。在笔记里也许不是这个名字。”哈利耸耸肩。

赫敏皱起眉头：“你究竟要找什么？”

“拜托帮我看一下吧，或许……”哈利闭上嘴巴，没有看赫敏，想了好一会儿才继续说，“或许你可以帮我推理出‘伏地魔’真正的名字，V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t。”

“你不想我知道你正经历的事情，又想我帮助你，哈利。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不，你有需要的时候一定要告诉我。”赫敏笑了一下，露出她的大门牙。

哈利低下头，翻开笔记:”谢谢。”

“戴上手套吧，它们很脆弱了。”

 

2

哈利把阁楼搜索了个遍，布莱克家的老古董、先祖的陪葬品、特别是先人的笔记本……他把它们一点一点从老宅转移到银行的保险柜，每一天拿出一部分出来细细研究。哈利这次拿来的几本笔记有些地方被湿气侵蚀，有些地方已经化成灰了。他们戴着口罩，小心地整理着碎片，把它们拼起来，再抄写下来——利益、情妇、古董、珠宝、鸦片……一个半世纪前的布莱克家族在帷幕中演着大戏，哈利和赫敏在台下只揭开帷幕的一个小角，就听到里头震耳的锣鼓、喧闹的喇叭、沸腾的人声。

“……那群疯狂的东西！几乎挤碎街道上的树！葬礼只能延迟，该死的！离教堂不到一公里的路至少塞了一万人！疯狂的猪！最近伦敦太多事了，连死人都不得安生，今天那家伙没…（损坏）…贝拉不会怪罪于我，她不会的，假如她更早遇到罗道夫斯的话，她肯定只为他发疯……她和罗道夫斯看上去就是天生一对，更何况现在怀孕了……”（1842年5月）

“葬礼在教堂举行！教堂墓地！为什……”哈利忍不住叫起来，又迅速地吞下疑问词，赫敏疑惑地抬起头看着他，“我一直以为布莱克家是什么极端的异教徒。”哈利飞快地说完下半句，盯着笔记上的单词。

“那是一百五十年前——那时候、兴许上帝是起作用的呢。”赫敏在口罩底下说，说完继续低头整理、抄写。

哈利站了起来，把东西都堆到赫敏面前：“我去教堂看看。”

“留我在这儿？！”赫敏有些恼怒地说：“拜托、你可以等我整理完……”

“我会在一个半小时之内回来。”哈利打断她，套上外套，跨着大步走了。

 

3.

北风刮得厉害，树枝乱颤着在空气里搔刮出声音，和着乌鸦粗糙的叫声。哈利裹紧大衣，僵硬的手指头弯曲地暴露在空气里，紧紧地抓着衣领，弯着腰挨个墓碑查看着。找到他想要的并不难，哈利仔细记下了每位墓主人的名字与下面的日期、墓志铭，又在四周勘察一番才离去。

布莱克家在很长一段时间里都埋葬在同一片墓地，从字迹模糊的几个墓碑到死于1869年的最后一位入土的布莱克，也许是贝拉特里克斯的兄弟。贝拉特里克斯·布莱克（1821-1874）是第一位入驻阁楼陈尸室的布莱克族人，她的石棺也在哈利的房间上方，哈利打开石棺时，里头的衣物已经腐烂得不见踪影，几缕卷曲的长发缠绕在头骨上，空洞洞的眼窝望着天花板。显然她就是笔记本里提到的嫁给罗道夫斯的贝拉，但她的棺材盖上刻下的姓仍是布莱克。哈利在笔记本上贝拉特里克斯·布莱克的名字前画了个黑色的三角，他相信贝拉能带给他不少信息。

 

“……贝德福公爵夫人的下午茶似乎没什么作用…（损坏）…我在追悼会上…（损坏）…纳西莎带走做嫁妆的那块怀表却在那个人身上，我相信不是我眼花，即便是马尔福也不能留住它。它从十六世纪被制造出来以后就挂在每一代布莱克人身上…（损坏）…马尔福低下头了……”（1842年5月）

哈利揉揉额角，马尔福，他的死对头，住在威尔郡的豪宅里。他认真地考虑了一会儿之后，决定继续整理笔记，也许会有除了马尔福之外的惊喜。

哈利回到家时已经晚上十点钟了，他消失了整整一天，壁炉因为没人照看而熄灭了。他摸黑点亮了蜡烛，看到伏地魔裹在毯子里，在昏暗的烛光里像黑色的裹尸布一样僵硬干瘪，哈利忍不住想起贝拉尸骨底下那层腐烂成黑色的东西，这让他打了个寒颤。壁炉点燃后哈利才向伏地魔走去，桌子上的杯子一个是空的，另一个被打翻在地，他的心忍不住咚咚地大声跳起来，手和脚小心翼翼地靠近那个裹在毯子里的身影，身上的每根汗毛都竖着感受周围空气的流动，头皮发麻，他害怕伏地魔实际上并不在毯子里，而是要从某个地方突然出现、袭击他。

 

4.

“伏地魔。”哈利为了保险起见决定先不靠近沙发，而是后退到壁炉边，把钳子取下来，他突然想起一具布莱克的尸骨上的痕迹，头部遭到重击，肩胛骨碎了一边，肋骨断了好几根。

“伏地魔？”

那团黑影还是一动不动，哈利仔细地环视了四周，又绕了几圈检查了一下，确定伏地魔确实是、百分之九十九是躺在沙发上裹在毯子里才向沙发走去，在沙发前蹲了下来，扒开毯子。

哈利的心跳总算缓和了一些，他看到伏地魔的的确确、实实在在地躺在那儿，老朽的模样在烛光里忽隐忽现。哈利隔着布料按在他的脖子上，隐约中有温度传到他的指尖，大概还活着吧，他不是说他总能活着吗？想到这儿，哈利对这个老而不死之人涌起了一股厌恶，但还混着一股更为强大的怜悯和同情以及莫名的抚慰。今天天气是那么阴那么冷，来自北冰洋的风刮着窗上的玻璃，他把他扔在家里，让他独自烤火。或许他曾迷迷糊糊地睁开眼或者一边用颤抖的手喝着冷凉的汤水一边咒骂他。也许是炉火熄灭后过低的温度让他彻底陷入了昏迷，哈利想着，就像那天他在后花园里看到昏迷至濒死的伏地魔，这是他不相信伏地魔会不死的一个重要的直白的印象——那时候仅存的一点阳光正慢慢地埋进阴云，天空聚集起怒气正准备来一场冬日的冰雨，哈利看到伏地魔时，他已经失去心跳了，黯淡青灰的皮肤像从冰柜里取出来的尸体一样，只是更加松垮，他当时并不认为后花园有死人是个好事，考虑到布莱克老宅那些疯狂的收藏挂得到处都是，他没有报警，而是带上手套把伏地魔拖进屋里以免他的躯体被雨水浸泡发出更加难闻的味道。

“太疯狂了！我这辈子从来没有干过哪怕一件疯狂的事，我甚至没有想好怎么处理他就把他拖进屋了……”

赫敏低下的额头用手扶着，哈利继续说：“我更加没想到，我不知道该庆幸还是该……反正、他竟然活过来了，我只好照顾他……我，”哈利看着赫敏，赫敏的眼睛正盯着他，目光穿过他的眼睛直盯哈利眼后的脑浆，她眉头紧皱，嘴巴闭成哈利见过的最严肃的一条线。

“我只是、只是对他……心情很复杂。”哈利草草地说了一句，赫敏大概听不到他在说什么，哈利有些后悔自己憋不住，同时庆幸自己没有透露出更多信息，伏地魔可能是个食人狂或者自己时不时在伏地魔面前赤裸着上半身刺激他脆弱又强劲的神经。

“我想他只是在吓唬你，哈利，一个人不可能活那么久，他或许故意少说了一百年。”赫敏抬起下巴看着哈利，“一个独自度过了漫长岁月的老头子当然需要找点乐子，只是他的身体恐怕不太行了，你必须把他送到医院去。”

这回轮到哈利皱起眉头了，把一个杀人犯（事实上哈利压根没有证据）送到医院而不是法庭或者监狱？不，他还不能告诉赫敏他怀疑他是杀人犯，况且他不认为伏地魔在年龄上撒了谎，伏地魔就像布莱克老宅那些不能说明出处的古怪的标本一样，他们是切实存在的，也确实没有存在在大部分人的常识里。

“听着，赫敏，我只是、只是因为之前发生的事情心烦意乱而已，我想做点别的什么来分散注意力，你看，我这不成功了吗？伏地魔，多么有趣的老神经病！他也许就是活在自己给自己编织的谎言里，我想去逮住它的漏洞……我不能把他送到医院里去，那样就太无趣了。”

“哈利，你知道你在说什么吗？”赫敏望着哈利：“他不是个玩具，拜托！你已经三十四岁了！你不能还把自己当孩子！”

哦！上帝！哈利在心里翻了个白眼，也许是为了抵御这种冲动，他垂下眼睑，说：“是我失言了。我是想照顾他，我可以陪陪他。”

两个人共同沉默了一会儿，赫敏才又开始说话：“那这些手稿怎么办？我们还继续整理它们吗？”

“是的！拜托。”

赫敏看着哈利，舔了一下嘴唇，说：“你应该尽可能地呆在他身边，昨天他几乎去了死神那儿，你该反省一下。”

哈利点了点头，看着眼前的文字不说话。

 

5.

伏地魔裹着毯子在火光里颤巍巍地坐起身的模样慢慢在哈利脑子里浮现出来，他红色的眼珠子望向哈利，仿佛下一刻就要发出带着嘶嘶声的命令，哈利突然感觉到自己的喉咙被那种倨傲的神态紧紧攥住了，过了一秒钟之后心脏剧烈地摇晃了起来。他立刻从椅子上站起来，他在害怕，害怕壁炉的火光因为没人照看而熄灭了，伏地魔又一次成了冰冷的黑色硬块，他必须在下一刻就出现在伏地魔身旁，他必须守着他，必须让壁炉的火焰永远燃烧，以免地府冰冷的阴气在他没有发觉时熄灭了生命的微光。


	5. Chapter 5

1.

伏地魔感觉到了哈利对他态度的改变，他原本以为会出现的质问一个也没有，他知道这个该死的小鬼在翻找他的秘密，但他想不到哈利压下质问的原由。自从知道哈利在他面前换衣服只是为了逗弄他之后，他越来越控制自己的目光，把它集中到哈利脸上而不是身体上（尽管那小崽子越来越过火了），他的天性就是避免被动的局面，即便是在他最虚弱的时候。

“伏地魔。”哈利深深地凝视伏地魔，这该死的深深的凝视让他脸上的表情变得莫测。“你愿意告诉我，你原本的名字吗？”哈利的声音听起来温柔得就像抚摸豆腐脑的手指头。

“I am Lord Voldemort。”

哈利看着伏地魔，大概是天气好的原因，他停顿了几秒钟后恍然大悟道：“ I am Lord Voldemort，而非you are Lord Voldemort。这就是你的全名，我第一次问你时，你也是这么回答的:‘我是伏地魔王’。”

“令人惊异。”伏地魔点评。

“你是父母是什么样的？”这小子怎么突然问起这么没礼貌的问题？

“你是被生出来的吗？”

“当然！就连耶稣也是从母胎中诞生的！”

“别告诉我你是教徒！上帝啊!“哈利说完咯咯笑了起来，伏地魔这次醒来之前从没有听过他那样笑。“那么，你也有童年，也有青年期咯？”

“你又想打听什么？”伏地魔感觉到似乎只有自己是在状况外，而哈利竟像织网的蜘蛛一样指挥者每根丝线。

“我只是找乐子而已。”哈利无所谓地耸耸肩，弯腰把伏地魔抱起来，放到轮椅上，盖好毯子，推到后花园。

“设想你的青春——你第一次长大的时候……”

伏地魔没有吭声。

“我当时惊慌失措，不敢让——”哈利的声音突然轻了，“让别人知道。”

天气好极了，有蓝天，太阳懒洋洋地照着，没有狂风吹响树枝和枯叶；小径旁的灌木丛得到了修剪，收起它们刺人的爪牙；贝拉的尸骨被随意地装在一个麻袋里，扔在石椅旁，几根骨头从一个破洞中挤出来。哈利注意到了破洞，他叫起来：“贝拉！对不起!”说完又咯咯笑了起来，跑去把袋子漏洞的口子扎好。

“你不害怕。”伏地魔看着哈利说。他们两人都有一个共通的地方，当他们清醒时，尤其是对话时，都会尽可能地观察对方，于是他们的双眼都热切地注视着彼此的一举一动。

“是的，其实挺亲切的。”

伏地魔听了笑了起来。哈利注意到这个笑容的不容寻常之处，它比以往更真实。

“她是什么样的一个女人？”哈利轻柔地问。

“忠诚的女疯子。”伏地魔抬起了下巴。(他现在的精力比之前好太多了。）

“你爱她吗？”哈利问完脸微微地红了，他开始像个要糖的小鬼了。

“我感谢她为我所做的。”伏地魔说完看向别处，哈利从他嘴巴的弧线上判断出他的问话只能点到为止。但他不愿意停止，于是他蹲下来，接着说:“你那时候是不是又年轻又迷人？假设你有鼻子的话——”伏地魔转过头危险地盯着他，哈利止住了话头，唰地站起来，愤怒地涨红了脸，他们都是不愿受别人掌控威胁的人，也许哈利更软弱一些——不，哈利一下子明白过来了，他不是因为伏地魔警告的眼神，而是在嫉妒贝拉，嫉妒伏地魔藏在记忆里的贝拉，嫉妒那段迷一样的时光。他一声不吭地绕到伏地魔身后，抓着轮椅推手推动了轮椅，像在推一块大石。

这件事过了一个晚上又一个早晨之后，哈利拿着赫敏给的资料穿过公园，目光投在马路对面橱窗倒映着的亮灰色的天空上，他意识到伏地魔危险的眼神意味着哈利触到了他的秘密的边缘。伏地魔就是贝拉、纳西莎以及许多人迷恋、惧怕、讨好的“那位先生”，这件事昭然若揭，伏地魔知道他在调查他。哈利仔细地回想自己说的每一个字词和对应着字词的伏地魔的神情:“你那时候是不是又年轻又迷人？假设你有鼻子的话——”伏地魔危险地盯着他，从“年轻”这个词开始。哈利明白过来了，他说中了事实，伏地魔忌讳这个词语与那时的他联系在一起，正是由于他已经开始了永生的实验。瞬间伏地魔自负的声音仿佛在他耳边响起来了：“我不需要再杀人了。”

 

2. 

3月末了，天气完全没有转暖的意思，伏地魔向哈利抗议后花园的寒风，哈利只好把轮椅搁置起来，让伏地魔依旧躺在他的老位置上烤着壁炉里的火。散乱的文件就放在壁炉柜上，哈利一边看着赫敏整理的文稿，一边偷偷瞄着昏睡的伏地魔，想象他年轻时的样子。


	6. Chapter 6

1.

哈利现在必须长时间地呆在布莱克宅里，竟然是因为赫敏以关爱老人为名的怒视把他从满是谜题线索的笔记本前赶走。把东西全都交给她，她那目光短浅的脑袋肯定会错过过什么线索，哈利闷闷不乐地想着，尽管赫敏在此事上的“目光短浅”的部分原因是他没有透露出更多关于伏地魔的事。而事实是赫敏十分仁至义尽，每天都把誊写下来的笔记和找到的所有资料（并且画了重点）交给哈利，但哈利依旧不满足，他需要通过讨论来探索令人兴奋的谜题，来缓解面对名为“伏地魔”的斯芬克斯的恐惧，当然他同时还要痛苦地承认他强烈地渴望他的斯芬克斯醒过来注视着他，而不是像了无生气的雕像被放置在沙发上，这几乎让它蒙上了一层灰。

 

2.

伏地魔还是没有转醒，为此哈利甚至听不见屋外冰冷的雨水击打着玻璃，他的心和喉咙都被这个事实紧紧攥着，也许是同情也许是自责，反正一大堆杂七杂八的感情像影子一样紧贴着他，让他像脊背被粘了胶布的猫。他草草地翻阅着笔记，想象着自己和伏地魔对峙，问得他说不出话来，可是问什么呢？哈利又一次恼怒地扫了一眼那段文字，哦，贝拉把布莱克家的老古董献给了某位先生，也许是她的情夫或者与布莱克家族利益相关的收藏家，笔记的主人既恼火又惧怕那个人。

哈利的眼睛突然转向伏地魔，伏地魔正像一块硬邦邦的黑色木头裹着破布被放在那儿，他曾经是令人惧怕的吗？至少他看到的是这样，哈利承认心底对伏地魔的一丝细细的恐惧。转而又幻想伏地魔像个僵尸一样充满爆发力地从沙发上弹起，毯子落到地上，露出他青灰色的裸体和白色的尖牙，甩着细长的手臂向哈利冲过来。上帝啊！他想吃了我而且没穿衣服！哈利对这个想法惴惴不安，他突然看到空气里的灰尘弥漫着飘扬着尘埃，哦，雨停了，露出一线阳光，这可怜的＼孤零零的阳光竟然拜访了黑暗而陈腐的布莱克老宅勉强称得上有生气的地方。伏地魔背着那微光，依旧像一截死了的扭曲的枯树干。继而，一种悲凉覆盖了哈利，他仿佛看到了教父的骨灰在空气里飘扬。

小天狼星·布莱克，哈利的教父，死于肺癌。他叮嘱哈利在他死后火化了他，把他装进盒子里，那盒子千万不要用他最憎恨的维多利亚时期的风格或者任何时期的洛可可风格。哈利听从了，用一个朴素的黑石盒子把他的骨头渣子都收集起来，埋进了墓地。葬礼当天下午，哈利睡着了，他梦见泥土堵满他的鼻腔和口腔，蚯蚓令人恼怒地在他袖管里钻来钻去，他想翻身却被树根紧紧缠住。天黑了十分钟后哈利醒来了，他立刻回到墓地，把小天狼星的骨灰盒挖了出来，从此一直把它带在身边。那时候哈利只是十四岁的少年，人生就笼着孤独的愁云。

哈利站起来离开座位，大胆地在伏地魔跟前蹲下，他害怕伏地魔的气息的同时也害怕他死去，他只得强迫自己每隔一段时间就仔细地探查一次伏地魔的身体情况。他感到手冷极了，关于僵尸伏地魔的幻想还没有褪去，手指尖摸到伏地魔的皮肤时，皮肤上又像布满了灰尘、沙子和土粒——他不敢承认，伏地魔看起来就像被均匀地撒上一层薄薄的骨灰，静静地躺在那儿。哈利的手指更冰了，胃又重又冷。他僵硬地试着擦拭伏地魔的皮肤，却不小心戳到他松垮的薄皮下坚硬的骨头和尖利的牙齿。

 

3.

伴随着胃痉挛，哈利看到小天狼星的骨灰盒裂成好几块，骨渣殖粉直直地撒到地上，铺成薄薄的一层。车祸并没有让他受伤，但是他却如坠冰窟，他的心化成了软绵绵的一条东西被甩到地上，失去教父的他只好启程回到布莱克老宅。

此时此刻，哈利强烈地希望伏地魔醒来，他忍不住抓紧了伏地魔干枯细长的手指。过了好一阵子，他才发现自己跪在沙发前，头顶住了伏地魔的身体。他的身体比看起来的要软得多，好像无害的小兔子。

即便他虚弱得像只濒死的兔子，他也仍有一口食肉动物的尖牙。哈利想到伏地魔睁眼时目光如炬地盯着他的身体，那是伏地魔仅存的活力，对活物的垂涎，不因为“物”而因为“活”。他想让他活过来，同时也想拔掉他的牙。

 

4.

哈利又回到了阁楼，在这里他没有找到伏地魔食尸的证据，但这里能提供伏地魔生活的痕迹。几十根蜡烛的火焰和烟的影子在墙壁上闪烁缭绕，它们照亮了阁楼的每个角落，把死人的气味从棺材盒子里蒸到空气里。

伏地魔红色的眼睛在哈利脑海里，又像在哈利不远处注视着他，略带嘲弄的神情仿佛在嘲笑他的胆小，同时又暗示他：我在这里住了一百年，这不过是我的起居室，有什么好害怕的呢？而哈利竟然因为这样的幻想觉得心底不再凉飕飕的了，像喝了一口热汤一样，温度从胃扩散到全身。

他开始在白昼般的烛光里全神贯注搜索起来，并每隔一个小时左右下楼看一次伏地魔。随着他频繁地往来与伏地魔的起居室与伏地魔的身躯次数的增多，伏地魔在他心里慢慢地变成了一朵没有牙齿的食人花，青灰色的花瓣张开来，露出红色的点点花蕊。


	7. Chapter 7

1.

4月的天气随着冷气暖风的交锋犹豫不定，时而阴冷时而大晴。哈利如同飘荡在洋流里的细长的小鱼，翻身游动，温暖的海水包裹着他，大海让他沉迷，伏地魔让他沉迷，他就像回到了最初来到布莱克老宅的那一天，老宅里到处镀上了令人沉迷的魔法的颜色，天花板像是夜空，墙壁如同森林，沙发则似摇船。他们一起走过布莱克大宅的长廊门厅，细数各国鬼怪精灵的品种风俗，谈论落满灰的挂毯上古老的传说。

 

2.

当他在窗台下摆弄兴许会成长盛开的玫瑰时，他则在窗台上用手臂支着脑袋看着古代炼金术师留下的魔文。冷风卷来雨幕时，他拉着伏地魔的手伸进密密稠稠的雨幕之中，试图用五指握住流过的天雨。

3.

壁炉虽不再熊熊，火光却未曾远离他们同睡的那片小地方。在夜晚来临之时，在夜雨粒粒拍得窗户啪啪作响之时，哈利像七岁的孩子一样拱着伏地魔的肚皮。

4.

伏地魔就像他的大地，能让他安定。

这是危险的，哈利心知肚明，“但我停不下来。”他对自己说，“我需要他。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

1.

“My Lord。”贝拉特里克斯弯下削瘦苍白的颈项，胸前的挂坠晃荡了一下，她抬起头时，看到伏地魔的眼睛从她的胸脯挪到了脸上，她紧张地吞了吞口水，好像吃到了点口红。伏地魔伸出修长的手指，轻轻横越过她的胸脯，捞起链子，仔细端详着吊在链子上的挂坠。过浓的妆散发着脂粉的腻味，但他一点也没闻到，他笑着看向贝拉特里克斯，“送给我吧，贝拉。”

“My Lord！”贝拉特里克斯眨了一下大眼睛，抬起如柴般的胳膊，裹在黑丝绒手套下细长的手指颤动着解开链子，伏地魔接过挂坠，直起后背，后退了一步，在透过温室顶棚和交错枝叶的斑斓光线下端详着挂坠盒。

“谢谢你，贝拉。”

那位被亲昵地称为贝拉的消瘦的女人头顶的黑发似乎也感受到了她的激动，微微颤动了起来，她小珍珠般的牙齿上沾着一点儿口红，正打着颤，她用力地扯着自己的指尖，包裹其上的黑丝绒都拉长变形了，她的眼睛大大的，黑色的眼珠子也大大的，渴求地望着那个男人，“My Lord！”

“我很喜欢。”

“My Lord！”

“My Lord！”

贝拉特里克斯咧开嘴，检查自己的牙齿是否沾到口红，镜子里大而无神的黑眼睛仔细地向下瞧着，胸口的珍珠项链泛着微白的光芒。她突然嚎叫起来，眉头顶着额头的皱纹，晃动着脑袋，几根弯曲的黑发散落下来，在她苍白的脸上划来甩去。二十年前伏地魔在温室花园里横越过她胸口的手指留下了永远不可能愈合的痕迹，如今她终于与丈夫离婚了，从此，当她匍匐在地，咬着伏地魔的裤脚、吻着他的皮鞋的时候，她终于感觉到了自由、一种可以全身心依附于她的王的自由。

 

2.

伏地魔轻轻动了一下，似乎要转身的样子，哈利的注意力立刻飘了过去，他看到伏地魔正慢慢地醒来，薄薄的眼皮好似在颤动。他不知不觉地露出一个微笑，站起来把文稿放在壁炉柜上，倒了一杯温热的水，走到伏地魔沙发前，屈膝蹲下。伏地魔睁开眼睛，转过脸，哈利伸出一只手扶着他坐起来，把水杯递给他，伏地魔接过水杯，慢慢地喝着。

“如果有酒，就更美妙了。”伏地魔又一次点评道。

“我恐怕您的身体状况不允许您享乐了。”哈利眼睛亮亮地看着伏地魔，他乐意看到他醒着，然后接过水杯，往里头瞧了瞧，晃荡了一下，问：“你喝过的不会有毒吧？”

“你都在想些什么!”伏地魔说着往后靠了靠，哈利过于亲密的距离总让他不适，当然还要加上那小子跟得紧巴巴的目光。

“我是人类。”他重申道。

哈利把屁股挪到沙发上——伏地魔的沙发上，把胳膊支在靠背上撑着脑袋看伏地魔，那老家伙现在慢慢学会无视他了，于是他晃着杯子——伏地魔看了过来——他喝光了杯子里的水。

“如果我有事，那就没人能照顾你了。”哈利一边故意发出啧啧声，一边故作忧伤地说，然后把杯子放在一旁的桌上。视线又回到伏地魔没有鼻子的脑袋，伏地魔像是猜到他要开始问话一样，皱起了眉头。

“你介意告诉我……”哈利问，伏地魔的眉头皱得更紧了，“告诉我，你为什么毁容吗？”

“上帝啊！你的好奇心!”伏地魔气恼地说，但是他还是回答了哈利:“几次疯狂的实验——”伏地魔不耐烦地挥了一下手，打断哈利还没逸出喉咙的问话，“我知道你想问什么，小子。”

“真勇敢。”哈利趁着伏地魔停顿的时候赶紧说。

伏地魔狐疑地看了他一眼:“你不会指望我坦诚相待吧？”

“哦~”哈利笑起来，“当然不会!”

“为了活着没了鼻子也没什么。”哈利轻快地说。

伏地魔甩过头瞪着哈利，发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。

“你怎么保证你是成功的？尽管……你确实是活得比以往的任何人类都要久。”

“哦，小子。”伏地魔忽然叹气般地说，闭上了眼睛，“每次我一醒来——我多希望能看到你乖乖的，但是你只会用问题折磨我、试图激怒我……”哈利抓过伏地魔的手，轻轻揉搓起来，伏地魔满足地微微笑了一下——哈利知道他喜欢活人的温度。

“死亡是一座难以逾越的、无限高的高峰，但是我征服了他。”伏地魔的语气自豪极了：“我做的是伟大的事。”

“可惜没什么人知道。”哈利淡淡地补充，手掌心里伏地魔的手指愤怒地弯曲了起来。

“他们都已经死了!”他的每个牙齿缝都在发出嘶嘶声：“而我！只能呆在那该死的阁楼里!”

“我的伟业无人知晓！”

哈利轻轻地抚摸着他的手，那皮褶子随着他的动作拨来拨去。

伏地魔握紧了哈利的手，低着头，“只有你知道，哈利……。”

“我的男孩。”

 

3. 

赫敏皱着眉头，目光飞快地掠过一行行花体字，哈利已经两个星期没来了，似乎不再关心进展，电话里他的声音也心不在焉，但赫敏似乎看见了他苍白的皮肤泛起了红色，挂着羞涩的笑容，目光落向不远处的人影。


	9. Chapter 9

1.

时间一下子变得快了起来，白昼在两秒之内就没入黑夜，黑夜在不知觉中一下子消失不见，马路上的灯甚至来不及熄灭就迎来了亮堂堂的白天。红日迅速升空发白，又迅速西斜，东方升起惨白的月。

 

2.

“你需要我牺牲什么？”哈利的低头看着伏地魔，渴望时间就此停驻不再前进。他长长的额发垂了下来，他苍白而年轻的手握着伏地魔垂垂老矣如同火柴棍堆起来的手指低声说着话，希望这空气震动产生的声波能通过手传达到另一个人脑海里。

伏地魔没有回答他。

 

3.

伏地魔越来越虚弱了，哈利成天抱着他。

 

4.

伏地魔的身体日渐干瘪，他的实验眼看就要失败了。

 

5.

黑洞洞的门口，有什么在那里等着。

 

6.

屋里到处是飘扬的尘埃，后花园的玫瑰开始娇放了。

 

7.

5月2日的时候，伏地魔眉头都没有皱一下，身体就渐渐凉了。

 

8.

哈利把离开了布莱克老宅，再也没有回过伦敦。

 

9.

骤暖的洋流与热风涌向英格兰，淅沥沥地下了几场不痛不痒的雨，又回到了秋日般凉爽怡人的天气。

 

 

完


End file.
